


Fatcom Fighters

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Street Fighter
Genre: Belly Kink, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gen, Gross, Other, Stuffing, Sweat, Weight Gain, Weird, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Morrigan and Chun-Li face off as a pair of fat, greasy, gassy, gluttonous gamer girls inspired by a particular piece of promotional art.
Kudos: 5





	Fatcom Fighters

“Ugh, come on! All you're doing is spamming projectiles!” Chun-Li growled at her opponent through a mouthful of food, as she watched her remaining health dwindle to zero until she was knocked out by chip damage. At least the small break between rounds gave her a chance to refuel. She shoved her hand into the bag of chips, and pulled out the biggest fistful she could, cramming it into her mouth. After letting out a raunchy belch, she gripped her greasy hands around her controller and got ready for round two.

“Well maybe you should learn a style of play besides being a rushdown ape,” her opponent Morrigan taunted. She took a long swig of her energy drink which made her fat overhanging gut gurgle and churn, before retaliating with a revolting belch of her own.

“Shut up you fat slut!” Chun-Li spat back. “I’ve made bigger comebacks before.”

Chun-Li was one to talk, given how much of her couch her fat sweaty ass took up, like a pair of bean-bags sewn together and clumsily crammed into an ill-fitting pair of noticeably yellowed panties. Between the two girls, every square inch of the couch’s surface was covered in sweat-drenched cellulite-riddled flesh, and the couch itself creaked worryingly beneath their combined weight, threatening to give at any moment. Morrigan turned her fight stick upside-down to shake out the crumbs that had accumulated between her buttons. She didn’t do the same for all the debris trapped between her numerous rolls.

“Round 2!” flashed across the screen, and the two girls were more determined than ever. Morrigan lurched her fat body forwards, creating yet another tear in her stripped leggings. The succubus’s stockings had been practically torn to shreds ages ago, and had numerous holes where her pale greasy flesh seeped out.

Chun-Li christened the round by lifting her legs and letting a blustering fart erupt from between her thick pudgy thighs, which almost seemed to jiggle from the force of the rancid air, her rippling cheeks thick and meaty like her forward roundhouse. The sputtering sound of flatulence joined the rapid clicking of buttons, and a foul but familiar smell quickly filled the pigsty of a living room. She’d taken to calling this particular brand of junk-food induced smell the “Chunner Stunner” for its ability to knock someone out cold. Due to being acclimated to her own awful ass-stench, Morrigan was at least somewhat resistant, in that she was still conscious.

“Ugh, you’re such a pig,” Morrigan said, gagging. “You wouldn’t be winning if you weren’t playing a cheap character. You’re a total tier whore.”

“Yeah, well you haven’t even reached max rank like I have, scrub.” Chun-Li replied, catching her foe with a wakeup Spinning Bird Kick. She celebrated by shoveling another handful of junk food into her greasy food-stained mouth.

“Pff, yeah, whatever,” Morrigan scoffed. After trading a few combos back and forth, Morrigan managed to land a super on her opponent, and used the long animation as an opportunity to chug an entire can of energy drink an empty an entire bag of fizzy candies into her mouth. They created an expanding bubble of gas in her stomach, causing her already expansive belly to bloat up like a balloon until it was released in the form of a stinking, guttural, gassy explosion from either end.

”Heh, smell that?” Morrigan teased.

"Yeah? How about you smell this!" Chun-Li said, retaliating with a whiff punish on one of Morrigan's missed moves into a devastating combo, and surprisingly, not with a fart of her own. Morrigan was far from finished though, and she had more than enough meter built up to make a comeback.

Just to ensure that her opponent stayed off her game, Morrigan continued to release foul junk food-fueled farts from her smothering fat ass, making the air around her and Chun-Li increasingly thick and toxic. Chun-Li had an above-average immunity to rancid gamer girl farts, having stewed in her own for countless hours, but she wasn't as acclimated to Morrigan's particularly brew, and even then the sheer density of stink that had built up was starting to get to her. Chun-Li was starting to get tilted as the smothering smell impaired her focus, and she was beginning to pay more attention to the stinging of her nostrils than what was happening on screen. She began to drop combos she otherwise would've hit. As the ceaseless blasts of Morrigan's fat sweaty ass contained to cloud her mind, she was reduced to button-mashing as that was the only thing her fart-addled, oxygen-starved brain could handle at the moment. She retained the white-knuckle grip around her control at least, with her nose scrunched up from both determination and revulsion at Morrigan's dreadful butt-blasts. The patch of darkened sweat-soaked fabric that always accumulated beneath Chun-Li when she gamed was expanding more rapidly then usual, until Chun-Li's side of the couch was left thoroughly drenched.

"What's wrong, Chunners? Can't handle my hellish stink?~" Morrigan teased, sticking her tongue out to tease her and then belching directly into her opponent's face. That was actually accidental, but advantageous nonetheless.

"Rancid skank," Chun-Li muttered underneath her breath. "At least I don't have to cheat to win."

Unfortunately, Chun-Li wouldn't end up winning at all. Morrigan had no trouble countering her sporadic strategy, and ended up with a comfortable victory in the final round, leaving her having won 3-2.

"I guess that means I win~" Morrigan said haughtily. "Better luck next time~"

"Don't think I'm just going to let you get away with that cheap shit!" Chun-Li said with gritted teeth, unsticking herself from the puddle of sweat that kept her fatty flesh fused to her couch and waddling to her feet.

"Hey, what are you-MMMMPH!" Morrigan said, before she was cut off by Chun-Li's smothering, sweaty fat ass being planted directly in her face. Truthfully, if Chun-Li could've matched Morrigan's strategy of filling the air with dizzying farts if she wanted to. She had about as much gas in the tank as her opponent did, after all. She chose to save them instead, and let the pressure build so she could unleash a truly devastating storm of stink right into her opponent's face as punishment. 

And what a storm it was. The accumulated stench of all the junk food that'd digested within Chun-Li's fat churning gut that day came exploding out at once in a reeking roar of pure methane. The sheer force of the flatulent eruption was enough to make Chun-Li's fat ass cheeks jiggle, and make Morrigan's greasy green hair flutter against the malodorous gale. The smell was truly unholy. Morrigan's eyes widened and watered from the stench, which was so overpowering that it caused her to loose her grip on her arcade stick and drop it to the floor. The sound was something special as well. Chun-Li's particularly chunky ass and thighs gave the fart very distinct, wet, echoing acoustics. This was in addition to the fact that it was already wall-shakingly loud.

Chun-Li's fart persisted for an entire minute and change before it finally began to taper off, going from a constant thunderous stream to a few sputtering but still nostril-burning blasts, until finally Chun-Li's fat dump truck of an ass went silent. Even after the fart ceased, her cheeks continued to jiggle slightly, as they remained pressed up against Morrigan's thoroughly fart-blasted face.

She pulled her sweaty, smelly cheeks away from Morrigan's face, freeing her from the dank prison that was her cavernous crack, very curious to hear what her rival had to say after that display of raw anal power.

"Pfff, nice one," Morrigan said with an amused smile as she fanned the air in front of it. "It would be even nicer if you weren't such a sore loser, though."

"Hey, don't pretend like you haven't done the exact same thing to me," Chun-Li replied. 

"Mm, that is true," Morrigan said, leaning forward to pick her controller off the ground. "Anyways...up for another set?"

"Always."


End file.
